


Jessica Nigri's Interviews

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Flirting, Gossip, Interviews, Large Breasts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP





	Jessica Nigri's Interviews

 

 **The text in bold in the intro is actually written in the interview itself,** _the italic text in the intro (plus here and there in the interview) is just the interviewer’s thoughts, which are not actually “published” in the interview itself._

**Interviewing cosplay star Jessica Nigri had been a big dream of mine from the moment I became a freelance journalist. So you can understand my excitement when Jessica herself sent me an email in which she told me she’d love to have an interview. Apparently Jessica had been planning on doing a new interview for a while now, as an extra bonus for the continued support her fans give her.**

**Thanks to my previous interviews with Meg Turney and Barbara Dunkelman, I managed to catch Jessica’s interest. She assured me multiple times that she wanted an interview in the same style as Barbara’s and Meg’s, and even postponed an upcoming shoot to do the interview as soon as possible.**

**Our meeting took place in Jessica’s own house and I was greeted by the famous cosplayer herself when I rang her doorbell. Her makeup was most definitely on point - to be expected from a professional cosplayer - and the little choker she wore together with a black laced blouse was testament to Jessica’s excellent fashion sense.**

_Something else which was also definitely on point was Nigri’s impressive bust. The laced blouse really did its job of showcasing Jessica’s partially revealed, large tits, which bounced up and down with every step she took. I had hoped that she wouldn’t be wearing a bra for the interview but the end result was so much better than I had hoped for. This was a woman who oozed sexiness with every fibre of her being; a stark contrast to Meg, who clearly had a lot left to learn from the voluptuous blonde._

**A couple minutes of smalltalk were had, during which Jessica offered me several things to drink and eat. Here was a woman who really knew how to take care of her guests!**

[ **Jessica hyping up her fans** ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd1fmiw-501890d8-c901-4086-aa12-f199bb4f1093.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQxZm1pdy01MDE4OTBkOC1jOTAxLTQwODYtYWExMi1mMTk5YmI0ZjEwOTMuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.fxsuSd3jcO8BkM-X4qckTlm9lxTuELPJUIuavqIVU4M)

 

** Question #1: **

**Thank you for agreeing to have this interview with me, Jessica. Your ass seems to get better and better with every new shoot I see you in. Your new training regime must really be paying off! You’re probably somebody who puts a lot of value into the feedback and suggestions of your fans?**

Why thank you! I've been working really hard on perfecting my training regime. It's come with a lot of fringe benefits that I didn't think of, like all of the beautiful scenery that I share on my Instagram @navinigri. Not as much sexy fun on that page, but I've been able to see some great sights.

As far as feedback is concerned, it's incredibly important to me. I fully acknowledge that I live an amazing life due to all of my fans, but, I have to love what I do as well. If there is valid criticism or suggestions, then I'm happy to take them, but if it's just some ass saying something mean like “You should show your tits more!” I mean, I've got the girls out with every set! ( _She winks)_

 

** Question #2: **

**What’s your current cup size? Do you wish you had bigger or smaller tits?**

Look at you trying to get all those juicy details! Kidding aside, I'm currently a 34D and contrary to all the hype and rumour, they ARE real! Women's bodies change over time, people! That's probably one of the few things that annoys me still.

God, could you imagine these girls any bigger? (She makes circular motions around her nipples before giving her tits a quick squeeze.) As hot as that would be, any bigger and my back would be killing me! Strapping these puppies down for my workouts is a lot of effort as it is, but I think I've been doing a good job balancing functionality and sexiness, don’t you agree?

**I couldn’t agree more. I’ve also been keeping a close eye on your chest from the moment I entered through your door and I gotta’ say people, fake tits don’t bounce and jiggle around like Jessica’s did a couple minutes ago.**

( _Her face turns faintly red, blushing_ ) I could feel your eyes on me. It always feels good when I have a fan’s undivided attention. I really appreciate that you're backing me up.

 

** Question #3: **

**How often do you masturbate and do you use any toys?**

I stand corrected on those juicy details! _(She laughs)_ It really depends on how busy I am. If there's a huge deadline coming up or if I'm really in the zone of crafting, I'll often go for days without touching myself. Poor Ryan gets a little blue balled on those really big projects. _(She giggles)_ But once those projects are done? Whoa Nelly!

As for toys, I only really use them if I'm going to make an event out of it. Part of the fun of masturbating is that I can rub one out pretty much anywhere; something which toys don’t always allow.

**A creative and original person like yourself probably won’t be satisfied with boring and plain looking toys I assume? I reckon you got some impressive hardware to play with for sure.**

( _She presses a finger to her bottom lip, looking thoughtful_ ) I don't know if you'd call it impressive, but I have been looking into this ovipositor thing that I've heard about from some friends.

Of course, I've only really heard about and seen this ovipositor dildo recently. It looks _super_ hot, but it apparently takes some prep. It basically boils down to using a dildo on yourself and squeezing fake gelatine eggs inside you, making you look ‘pregnant’. ( _She shivers and rubs her legs together_ ) The idea gives me chills but also kinda’ strangely fascinates me.

**Barbara has an insane amount of toys, I’m sure she has one of those included in her collection. Might warrant a little get-together, no?**

Well, I’ve got to get the shoot - which I postponed for this interview - done first, of course. But I’m definitely going to see her soon, if for no other reason than to say thanks for sending you my way!

 

** Question #4: **

**You said some time ago that you were never going to appear topless in your shoots. Are you still holding on to that and if yes, would there be anything that could change your mind?**

Hmmm, that's a fair question. Yes, I'm still holding on to that mentality. Don't get me wrong, I'm super grateful to all of my fans, but for me, blatant nudity is a very personal and intimate thing. It's something that I would only really be comfortable doing with my lover.

As for what could change my mind? Well, I don't know.... It would have to probably be an obscene amount of money. ( _She chuckles_ ) A Million Dollars Or Tits; the new RoosterTeeth game! Ha!

 

** Question #5: **

**How old were you when you first had sex?**

I was fairly young. I think I was 16 at the time, with a boy a year younger than me. He was a nice boy that tried very hard, but we were both so young and inexperienced. Nothing against him, but we didn't do a very good job together and the sex was mediocre at best.

**Been practising a lot over the past few years?**

Practice makes perfect! ( _She says in a cheerful tone_ ) I didn't become the cosplayer that I am today without a lot of work and even more practice ( _she pauses_ ) in _all_ areas of my life!

 

** Question #6: **

**Do you consider yourself to be the queen of adult cosplay? You certainly seem to be one of the few cosplayers who put a crazy amount of time and effort into it; most of your outfits being a testament to that.**

Absolutely not! Yes, I work hard and I've developed a lot of skills that result in some great cosplay - thank you for noticing, by the way - but I refuse to claim the title of Queen of anything. If my fans want to give that _to_ me -  wonderful. But there are so many other talented and hardworking cosplayers out there that should be recognized. I've just been doing this longer than most.

**That’s incredibly modest of you. I feel like keeping both your feet on the ground is an essential quality to have as a professional cosplayer.**

I'd argue that it's essential for everything, really. It's fair to acknowledge and appreciate that people have a high degree of skill, like doctors and lawyers or even plumbers or electricians, and that should be applauded. But the moment that a person thinks that it was all them and not a bunch of people behind them, helping them out? Then it's over. After that, it's just a matter of time before they hit rock bottom.

 

** Question #7: **

**Meg Turney; a delight to work with when you do duo shoots or more of an annoyance?**

Meg's a great girl! She's super enthusiastic about her work. I'm sure with a little more effort, the quality of her work will be even better. But that booty though! Am I right?

**Lot of booty going on in that virgin-killer sweater duo shoot you did with Meg. The amount of side-boob you were showing off was extremely tantalizing. Whose idea was it to do a duo shoot with those outfits?**

Hmm, let me think. ( _she uncrosses and recrosses her legs. A glimpse of the white, lacy panties she’s wearing showing through_ ) Meg, bless her heart, had hit a bit of a wall creatively.  She had called me up, looking for some advice. It was just around then that the VK sweater started trending, so I knew that the timing was perfect for a shoot with that outfit.

Oh, yeah, before I forget. Here, let me show you on my phone. I took a few example photos for Meg to try and convince her to do the VK sweater. Originally I was going to pass on the whole thing.

( _She takes out her phone and she slides it over to show her original VK photos._ )

Hmm ok, here they are. I had originally posed in a red sweater, to vamp it up a bit. None of these were released because they were just some quick snaps on my phone. I only want the best quality for my fans after all. ( _She flips to the last photo, in which you can clearly see one of Jessica’s breasts out._ )

Oops, sorry about that, I forgot that one was in there. ( _She struggles to collect herself for a couple of moments._ )

At any rate, I'm not sure why but Meg wanted to do the shoot as a duo. She's a friend and I had business in Texas back then anyway, so we set it up. The rest is history.

**Must have been hard for the both of you to control yourselves during that shoot seeing as you’re both bi-sexual, no?**

( _laughs_ ) Not as hard as you think. Sure, we're bi-sexual, but I can keep it in my pants when I need to. Work hard and then you can play hard. Meg is a very good looking woman, but I was a woman on a mission.

 

** Question #8: **

**Darshelle Stevens recently overtook Meg in Patreon donations. What do you think caused that to happen?**

Well, if you think _I'm_ hard working, then you really need to see Darshelle at work! That girl is ON all the time. With all that effort, practice and work, there is no denying the quality of her cosplay. Plus, she isn't shy about all the different poses that she does. And, of course, she's stunningly beautiful and such a sweet person - with excellent taste in dogs, I might add. Have you seen Pixel? Between Scrappy and Pixel, it's cuteness overload.

**I suspect that the boobjob she has gotten recently will make her popularity skyrocket even more. What’s your favourite breed of dog by the way? I heard that Barbara just loves white Labrador’s.**

Darshelle does look super hot now, doesn't she? At any rate, she'll put them to good use, I have no doubt. Maybe she'll give me a private screening. Let me text her, one sec. ( _Furiously typing on her phone, she sends off a text._ ) There, done. Sorry about that.      

Barb likes labs? That must be new. I heard she was a dog lover, but she always said she never had the time.

I'm kind of in the same boat as Barbara. Not enough time and I have to travel a lot for cons.  Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have a dog. Every so often, Darshelle lets me take care of Scrappy and Pixel and they are the absolute cutest things.

But if I had to pick, I'd go for a bigger dog. Something with shorter hair. What's that dog that they breed to guard? Ah! An American Cane Corso, a black one preferably.

 

** Question #9: **

**What’s your favourite kink and how horny do you consider yourself to be?**

Ummm, that's a rather personal question. I know that I have a lot out on display here, and that I've been sharing a lot, but I'm not exactly comfortable with this question.

( _She lifts up her hand to signal a stop in the interview._ ) Off the record?  Barb said I could trust you and after your interview with Meg, I know you must have a little dirt on her.

I love watching people have sex and being watched while...I... I have sex. I talk a good game, but the fact of the matter is that most guys are intimidated to talk to me. I wish it wasn't true and I'm not trying to be a bitch, but ( _she shrugs_ ) that's been my experience.

But, ever since a girlfriend of mine caught me sleeping with an ex and I caught her watching me, it was SO fucking hot. That and I like an ‘assertive’ lover. Not a dominant one; one who shouts and hits, definitely not a fan of that.

But I love it when a man tells me what he wants from me and then takes it......when he knows I will give it, of course.

 

** Question #10: **

**It’s common knowledge that you and Barbara Dunkelman get along quite well. Was it a fun experience to see her do a shoot in your faerie costume?**

**Got any other costumes in mind which would really suit her for a shoot and is there a possibility for a duo shoot in the near future?**

Hey...isn't that two questions? Are you trying to take advantage of me? Teasing aside, Barb and I get along great. She's a lot of fun and really spontaneous. She's also got a great eye for fashion and costumes, she just needs to practice more. That faerie shoot was a LOT of fun and super sexy, I just wish she wasn't so busy. That's the problem with colab’s, it's not that any of us are unwilling, it's that we are all super busy.

As for a duo shoot, I'd love to do another. I'm not sure what to cosplay as actually. Barb’s just so wild and crazy that the faerie shoot played to her strengths. Maybe a succubi shoot or a tiny bikini one...What do you think?

**Barb’s definitely not one to show much restraint, so I think outfits like that would be ideal for a wild woman like her. She mentioned in her second interview with me that there’s a tiny possibility she might give professional cosplay modelling a go, think she has what it takes to take her place next to the ‘Cosplay Greats’ like you and Darshelle?**

That's so sweet of you, calling me and Darshelle one of the ‘Cosplay Greats’. Yeah, I definitely think that Barb has the drive and excitement needed to be a fantastic cosplayer.  Between 'Shelle and I, we should be able to get her going in no time. She’s already got the acting experience and the hard part’s already done. You know, with that rocking body of hers.

**Ain’t that the truth.**

_Nigri raised an eyebrow when she heard me say that. Let’s hope she doesn’t become too suspicious about Barb’s bond with me. Minor slip-up on my part, for sure._

 

** Question #11: **

**What’s your favourite sexual fantasy?**

I....I don't really want to say. We all have our enjoyments in this life and that's a bit personal.

Let's just say there's a reason why I'm in this type of profession.

(She _signals to stop the interview again_ ) This is really where the cosplay comes in. I get to dress up super slutty and then a photographer watches me and orders me into multiple poses.

So my fantasy is fairly simple. I'm in my home, ether working on a cosplay or reading a book. A really hot guy, like Ryan ( _she says in an obligated manner_ ), walks up to me and gets really close and in my face.

Staring deeply into my eyes and in a calm, authoritative voice he explains to me: “ _This is how it works.  You're going to take off those panties, spread your legs open and show me that pussy. You know why? Because that pussy is mine and I'm going to see if you've been taking care of it for me._ ”

Shocked and unable to resist his logic, I do just that. With my pussy on display, apparently I've been naughty. “ _That pussy needs some attention. Start playing with it. You will be making yourself cum, while I watch. If you do a good job, I'm going to fuck that pussy. If you don't do a good job, then I'm going fuck your ass._ ”

( _She breaks out of a light trance that she's talked herself into and sheepishly laughs for a couple seconds._ )

Sorry, I got a little too into it there.

 

** Question #12: **

**How supportive is your partner about your Patreon career?**

Oh, Ryan's great.  He really helps out a lot with the office work and my Patreon work. I can focus more on the quality of my costuming while he does my secretary work. Frankly, any cosplayers that can afford it should have an “office manager” of some kind. The time saved is worth every penny.

**You think that Meg might be jealous of you having your partner help you out so much with your cosplay work, seeing as Gavin’s busy and out of the country so often?**

Meg's got a good head on her shoulders. I have no doubt that she wishes that Gavin was home more often, she very clearly loves him. He's a fun guy to hang around with, bit of a goofy laugh though.

 

** Question #13: **

**What are your future plans? Are you going to continue riding the Patreon gravy train or are you planning on pursuing a different career path eventually?**

I think I'll always have a Patreon service of some kind. Look, let's be direct, my looks aren't going to last forever, and in a profession that is strictly based on appearance, my time as a cosplayer/model is going to end eventually. However, before that happens, I'd like to get into costuming professionally. Either helping a stable of other cosplayers with their own costumes, or selling my own through a brand. I think that's where I'd like to take this. Change the Patreon from modelling my cosplay to selling the product.

**That’s definitely a smart business move to take when things start getting a little stale. What do you think of cosplayers who end up as webcam porn models once they decide the Patreon cosplay career ain’t lucrative enough anymore?**

That's a tough question. Webcam work is just as visual - if not more - than cosplay. So there is as much of a shelf-life on being a cam girl as there is in cosplay. I've thought about it a fair amount, since I've been doing cosplay for so long. If I were going to be a cam model, I'd do it while I still looked my best. So maybe another 2 to 5 years? ( _She shakes her hands in the air._ ) Give or take a year. ( _She chuckles_ ) I've even written up a business plan on what I'd do and for how much. The idea of customer Skype sessions or videos was very intriguing.

 

** Question #14: **

**Meg mentioned in her interview that you inspired her to get more into cosplay and to set up a Patreon as well. She also mentioned that you keep giving her good advice. So that kinda’ makes her your cosplay apprentice, no? And did she need lots of advice to get to where she currently is?**

It's nice to hear that she's still taking her inspiration from me. I wouldn't necessarily say that she's my apprentice. I wouldn't want to steal her thunder. As for advice? Sure, she needed a fair amount, just like every new cosplayer. Some just need more than others, no shame in that.

**Ain’t it a shame when medium-quality cosplayers start badmouthing more successful cosplayers, who also mentored and aided them whenever they needed support the most?**

Yeah, it really is a shame, especially when they had so much going for them. We're all in this together and it's not like people will ever stop wanting to stare at hot girls. Eventually, you just have to cut negativity out of your life. There's only so much you can do before those negative influences start dragging you down with them.

 

** Question #15: **

**Do you consider yourself an internet celebrity and a good role model for young girls all around the world?**

Now you're just being kind. I don't really think of myself as a celebrity. I am fully aware that a lot of people support me and I appreciate that, but if I let this whole ‘celebrity’ idea get to my head, then that's the path to the dark side. It's true that there are some realities that I have to account for. As much as I'd love to spend time with all my fans, there are just too many to have lots of meaningful interactions with. Only so much time in a day, right?

**Very true. Is your career path something you’d recommend to teenage girls who have come of age?**

Absolutely! But only if they're willing to work hard and have their eyes wide open. There is no easy road to success - as cliché as that sounds - and the reality is that cosplayers are selling their looks. You have to be prepared to deal with those consequences, good or otherwise.

 

** Question #16: **

**What do you enjoy the most about your Patreon career? And what the least?**

Working with Patreon is great. It has made it really easy for me to get my content out there to my fans. With all the politics and policies out there, it's odd how difficult it can be just to do banking, never mind actually selling some “racy” pictures. With that day to day simplified, it allows me to spend more time with fans and my cosplay.

As for the least? Patreon needs to get its shit in gear for their services. Overcharging, or not charging, or declining cards that worked last month, banned accounts glitching up the message system that we use to distribute my sets. Some days it's almost worse than doing it all manually.

 

** Question #17: **

**Ever had sexual experiences with another woman?**

Well, I don't want to out anyone, but I've had a few. You may know that I tweeted that I was bi-sexual in September 2017. I know, I know, _super_ cliché.   _A “titty cosplayer” says she likes girls, it's got to be just a PR move._ But that's not the case. Something to remember is that in 2017 I was doing very well and really didn't need the extra attention. It would have made my life easier in many ways, _not_ to have this type of attention. But I really do like girls. I mean have you seen some of them? They can be freaking HOT!

**You really do come in _contact_ with a lot of extremely hot women. Beautiful women really do tend to flock together after all, apparently.**

I'm sure a good looking guy like you can understand. Who doesn't like to look at beautiful people? I won't say their names because I'm not sure if they're out or what they're up to, but long-time fans will probably have seen the picture. There's an image out there that has me pinned between two cosplaying ladies. I was in my street clothes and the girl behind me is making a face like she's going to town on my as...butt.  I'm bent over and the other cosplayer, she has a single horn raised up like a co... penis and she has the tip in my mouth. ( _She brings up her hands to her face to hide her deep blush_ ) What can I say, I was a bit of an edgelord. That being said, I did get intimately familiar with both of them, at the same time, if you know what I mean? ( _She makes a couple of exaggerated winks with her right eye._ )

  

** Question #18: **

**Has one of your photographers ever done something lewd or inappropriate to you?**

Only once, and then the shoot ended and they never did business with me or my friends after that. I really have no time to deal with a person who can’t be a professional. Yes, the shoots are all about looking sexy as hell, but they really aren’t that sexy. Thinking about which pose to use and just how far to push your boobs out. It can take the fun out of being good looking. It’s harder when your significant other is the photographer, to maintain that professional relationship. But if you trust your partner enough, there can be that slow build of sexual tension, as you see them getting all hot and bothered, just wanting to ravish you...but they can’t. It’s a bit of a tease, I know, but if you ever see a set that really just pops out at you, well, you can almost be certain that someone was _very_ happy at the end of that shoot. You won’t find anyone saying that I didn’t ever take care of them after a shoot.

**Trying your utmost best to satisfy both your fans and your photographers, you really are quite the talented overachiever.**

I wouldn't necessarily say an overachiever. To me, that implies that I'm trying to overdo it.  Like fake laughing at a joke that everyone knows isn't funny and the laughter is so obviously fake that it's worse than the joke. But, I do know _how_ I became successful and I work very hard to make sure that my fans know that I haven't forgotten their contribution. Every now and again I like to make a fan extra aware of how special they are to me.

( _She raises her hand again to signal a stop_ ) Again, off the record. I once had a fan show up late to a con. And I mean, so late that he caught me packing up my booth-late. His boss had changed his schedule last minute and he ended up working during most of the con. He drove 4 hours in the hope of having me sign a photo for him. He wasn't even able to get a refund for his con tickets and those things weren't cheap.

So here comes this poor guy, out of breath because he ran an additional 6 blocks because parking was so hard to find. He about passes out at my feet, asking me to sign this photograph. So what could I do right? Ryan hates this story, but I took the fan back to my room and had Ryan film us while I went down on the guy. ( _She giggles_ ) In the end, he was the one signing me - with his cum. It's too bad I let the guy keep the video without getting a copy. He's been a faithful fan ever since and I've never worried that he'd leak the video. He never did get that autograph, we kind of forgot in the heat of the moment.

**You had Ryan film it? Wow, your boyfriend’s more open-minded than I realised.**

Ryan was _SO_ open-minded about it. It’s not easy to see your girlfriend go down on another guy, but he knows how important my fans are to me. So, it only took a little bit of persuading for him to film me and my fan. He was the greatest about it and didn’t even bug me for sex after we got home, like _other_ insecure men might.

 

** Question #19: **

**There are a lot of beautiful women who’ve worked and are still working at RoosterTeeth. Who do you consider to be the hottest?**

Fuuck!! That's just a mean question. There are _SO_ many and you want me to choose?

Ok, so I want you to be sure that I said that _ALL_ of these women are beautiful, in your article.

But....gun to my head.... It would have to be Ashley. Don't get me wrong, Barb is stunning and Mariel is gorgeous. Jessica Vasami is a little minx, of course Meg and that ass of hers is great as well. But it’s definitely Ashley Jenkins. She has that sensuous, experienced aura about her. She’s tiny, not quite Mica tiny, but there is just something about her that oozes sex appeal. Those sultry eyes, that kissable mouth and that firm behind. And those huge bo...assets. I’m sorry, what was the question again, I got distracted! ( _She laughs while grinning_ )

 

** Question #20: **

**What’s your favourite location to shoot at and your favourite kind of outfit to wear for a shoot?**

I love outdoor shoots. They're harder to put together and so dependent on the weather, but when they work, they work SO well. And if I plan it right, we can take a few extra days and have a mini vacation.

As for outfits? Hmm, that's a tough one too. Bowsette was a great iconic shoot, but I like the shoots where I can start out all sexy and hot and then lose a piece here and there and end up in one of those micro bikinis. Tell a sexy little striptease story in the shoot. The ‘Milk Milk Milk’ set for example.

**Could you advise Meg to start doing that more, the striptease kind of shoot? I’ve been seeing many of her fans wishing she’d start doing that more lately. There’s recently been a big outcry for her to try to get on your level of sexiness, actually.**

My level of sexiness? You are a flatterer. For you, I'll try to talk to Meg. Her fans have the patience of saints, the way she can be a tease. A sexy tease mind you, but it can be har...difficult to not see more of her, I know. I'll do what I can!

**Splendid! Do you have any last words for your fans?**

If there’s anything that I want my fans to know, it’s that I really do appreciate everything that they have helped me put together and build. ( _She laughs while she rolls her eyes, as if to acknowledge the cliché_ ) I know, I know. Every cosplayer says that. But really, knowing as many cosplayer as I do, most of them actually mean it. I know _I_ do. It’s why I work as hard as I can and talk to as many fans as I can as well. I sincerely love my fans, they have blessed me with a life that few will get to experience!

 -----

And that about concludes the interview. Did it manage to live up to your expectations?

Definitely! This was a great interview! I’m so grateful to Barb for putting you in touch with me. And what’s this I hear about the gifts you give? Will you bring me one for our second interview or is just Barb the lucky one?

Ah, you’re willing to do more interviews with me in the future?

Of course I am! Been a while since I’ve done an interview this interesting and fun!

Well, I’m very, very glad to hear that. In that case, I’ll definitely bring you something adequate when we do the second interview, for sure!

I couldn’t be more hyped!

 _Not only did Nigri’s first interview go as smoothly as I had hoped, she was also apparently_ very _willing to do a couple more with me in the near future! Barbara and Meg were well-known internet celebrities for sure, but a famous cosplay star like Nigri would really rake in the views! And maybe if I play my cards right, I could get my hands on those massive tits of hers and have a little fun with her body like I did with Barb..._

********

Shout-out to Kimmy124 for proofreading this interview and to ShirtNinja#509 for providing Jessica’s answers!

Feel free to leave a comment, feedback is much appreciated!

 


End file.
